


Below the Surface

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Merpeople World Building [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Nesting, Sharks, mermaid courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Lance knew that he would come again.The beautiful being that held dangerous power and yet had a kind heart.He wondered if today he will accept.





	Below the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in celebration for a remake of a certain story. 
> 
> These will appear first and then the remake as I still have to get a few more things done for it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy as I enjoyed making this! 
> 
> Since I did this essentially to keep ideas flowing and for some stress relief.
> 
> It's rather short, but again I didn't intend for it to be long. More lore stuff and world building too.

His sharks were restless.

Which meant only one thing.

"Shiro is coming." Lance trilled, delight clearly on his face while the sharks around him gave out some rather sour looks. It made Lance giggle at their expressions before he slides off the rock he was resting on and headed back towards the ruins that made up his own. Majority of his sharks came with him while others stayed out either to guard the territory or go out for some hunting. They never had to go far though as Lance made sure to make a territory that was full of life and food.

'You don't have to go far for nice plump fish.' Lance mused, swimming above a massive swarm of prey fish that immediately scurried away as soon as the predators came after the merman.

But, as soon as Lance came to the large ruins he stopped and sniffed the waters. A familiar scent filled his nose and for a moment Lance allowed himself to close his eyes in order to memorize the scent. Flicking his tail in excitement, Lance slowly made his way towards the scent. His long beautiful fins sparkling in the sunlight and he made sure to flare them out to show them off as he swam. Lance snickered when he saw a massive form swimming around the small figure that was just outside the ruins.

"Blue! It's just Shiro!" Lance trilled, getting a huff from the megalodon. With one last glare, a warning for the merman, the massive creature left in order to go back towards the drop off and into the black abyss that was her usual dwelling. But, the merman knew that Blue never strayed far just in case the territory was ever under threat. Which didn't normally happen as not many would want to face off a mighty beast such as her. It's the reason why his territory was called the Open Shark.

'Open Shark because that is what most usually see. An open shark's mouth as they ripe them apart.' Lance mused, smirking with pride as he swam his way to the large merman waiting at the ruined gates.

The merman was beautiful and deadly looking with long spines along with armored plating. Lance never seen a merman with armored plates before so this was a real treat the first time he encountered him. The merman's right arm was completely covered in the metal plating and had a strange glowing symbols that were all over it. It was the only sign that lance had on where the other came from and he couldn't help feel the excitement that hummed inside. For Lance found that the ones who come from the deep were always more interesting.

"Shiro." Lance purred, swimming into his arms and nuzzling his face as Shiro nuzzled back.

"Lance, I've missed you." Shiro whispered, making Lance giggling as he felt a playful nip on his shoulder.

"We just saw each other two days ago." Lance informed, remembering how Shiro had came dragging a dead serpent that was known for it's viciousness. The serpent was not only vicious, but it was known for it's strength and speed. Lance's own sharks have fallen to this creature before Blue had come and killed it in a single bite. So to see Shiro presenting the beast to him with his own injuries that showed the battle... well Lance wanted to present himself right there and then.

But, Lance was taught that in courtship you need to go both way and not rush into anything. Shiro was brought into his arms and deep within his home where he had healed the other while preparing a feast for him too partake in. Of course Lance's resolve almost faltered when Shiro had presented Lance in taking the first bite of the meal. Even going as far as making sure to share with as many of his sharks as he could. Which wasn't hard considering the creature was huge and enough to feed even some of the fish that lived in the territory.

"Two days feels like two hundred years." Shiro pouted, making Lance coo at the cute expression. He gently kissed the other's mouth and purred in delight when Shiro held him just a little tighter. The two swirled around each other in a graceful dance as they swam towards the sandy bottoms. White particles of sand flew up and swirled around them as they clicked and trilled in joy at company each one gave to one another. Eventually the sharks that were guarding Lance reluctantly left seeing him in capable hands.

"Lance... I want to present something too you." Shiro whispered, making Lance trilled as he felt the other nuzzle his neck and then chest.

"What is it?" Lance whispered, noticing the small seaweed pouch that was wrapped around the other's hip.

Shiro didn't say anything at first as he settled Lance down on the sand before he ripped away the seaweed belt easily. Leaving the wrapped one nicely in tact before presenting the gift to Lance who flared out his fins and even showed some of his mating fins as he stared at the gift. Carefully he took it from the claws of Shiro and gently started unwrapping all the seaweed that covered it. What he found inside made him gasp and he stared at Shiro with a look of disbelief.

"This is..." Lance whispered, looking down at the beautiful large pearl that was blue and white in color. There was only one place that held these pearls and majority of the time the species of mermaids that had them refused anyone form even looking  upon them. Lance had saw one once on accident when a caravan were swimming by and one of the ships were being attacked by his sharks after it got too close tot he territory. It was beautiful and Lance being a pearl fanatic wanted it very much.

But, when he asked about possibly trading for it the other merpeople looked at him in disgust before swimming away as fast as they could. It honestly didn't surprise Lance that the altean merpeople were having so much trouble with others as their superiority complex was staggering. He felt much sympathy for Pidge as she lived in the altean territory and constantly had to deal with the the attitudes of the people. Though, Lance thinks she said something about a woman that was going into a power who hoped to change their mindset.

"It wasn't easy and... I might not be welcomed by the alteans anytime soon." Shiro admitted, making Lance raise a brow before gasping.

"You didn't steal this did you?!" Lance inquired, making Shiro laugh.

"No, no! But, I figured out where these pearls came from and found the creature that made them. They didn't seem too happy that I knew the secret and some tried to swim after me." Shiro explained, using his armored clawed hand and grabbed a rock before crushing it. Showing that the alteans didn't really get far in capturing Shiro after he had show them his strength.

"I got it... as... well.. Lance... will you be my mate?" Shiro asked, nervously looking at Lance as he asked the big question. Lance softly chuckled as he reached up to bring Shiro's face into his hands in order for his blue eyes to stare into silver ones.

"I've been yours since the first day you accidentally got your tail stuck in a clam." Lance teased, getting Shiro to blush a deep red. But, happiness shown in how his massive tail wagged in delight and Lance let out trills of happiness as he was tackled onto the sandy floor. The two kissing and trilling with each other in the joyous occasion before Lance managed too slip away. The merman beckoning for a chase and soon blasting through the ruins with Shiro hot on his fins.

The chase was purposeful and Lance continued to guide Shiro deeper into the ruins than he's ever been before. The two finally came to a beautiful open area with cold panted markings on the wall that showed a time long forgotten. All around there were lush corals of all sorts of shades of blue that all glowed faintly in order too light the room. In the middle of the room there was a large area of white sand that was the foundation of a large plant that looked sturdy and had long tendrils with glowing blue flowers on it.

"It's a tree." Lance explained, seeing Shiro's stunned expression as he looked over everything.

"A... tree?" Shiro asked, in a way that made it seem like he was tasting the strange word. Lance didn't blame him for there was nothing in the world that even looked like the large tree that nestled deep within his rooms. Kept alive with his power and the power of the crystals that the tree essentially protected under it's massive routes.

"A plant that came about long ago when land was still here." Lance explained, gently gliding over to the large opening hidden under all the vines and flowers.

"Lance... this is..." Shiro whispered, staring at the roomy hole that was inside the massive tree.

"My nest." Lance purred, going inside and showing the lush green sea grass that acted as a bed and the large sea anemones that protected the comfortable nest just in case an enemy had managed to break into Lance's nesting area.

Lance gently placed the pearl on the side where a few other sparkling trinkets could be seen. From other pearls to little trinkets that Lance had found or traded for. Some were gifts of friendship and some were spoils of battles. Each one holding onto either a fond memory or a painful one. While many would question why Lance would want to keep the painful memories he would scoff at them. One must always learn from history of either painful mistakes or decisions to prevent it in the future. 

But, this pearl the one from Shiro will be held in a special spot. A tiny sea anemone was nested close to the pile and Lance set the large pearl in the middle. Immediately the tentacles nestled around in and assured Lance that it would protect his most precious treasure. With a smile Lance looked at Shiro coyly and flicked his fins to show off fully his shiny mating fins. Something that made Shiro blush again and stammer as he stared at Lance. Completely entranced by the other's beauty and wanting to wrap around the other completely with his own massive form.

"What are you waiting for Shiro?" Lance purred, his eyes glowing as he stared at Shiro with affection and longing.

With that Shiro couldn't take it anymore and rushed forward armored body covering the more fragile and elegant one. Lance purred, in delight and pressed close to Shiro while pressing a small passionate kiss onto the other's lips. Making sure to pepper a few more on the scar that was across the Shiro's face.

"I love you." Lance whispered, nuzzling into Shiro's cheek who rumbled back.

"And I love you." Shiro whispered back, before the two pressed down into the sea bed.


End file.
